digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherubimon (disambiguation)
Cherubimon (Good) does not have a Mega form in the anime or associated media, but the Warp-Digivolving Figures: Kerpymon toy is based on Suzie's Lopmon. |cards= , , , |n1=Kerpymon |n2=Kerpymon (Good) |s1=Cherubimon (Evil) }} Cherubimon (Good) is an Angel Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Cherub. It is sometimes referred to as "Kerpymon" in American Bandai materials. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is the guardian of God and His wisdom.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ofanimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Ofanimon] It has the appearance of a beast, and uses mighty lightning techniques, whose strike is thought to be divine punishment.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/cherubimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Cherubimon (Virtue)] Cherubimon (Good) wears a Holy Ring on each of its ears. Digimon Adventure 02: Transcendent Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Frontier D-Tector 3.0 Cherubimon (Good) is a Mega Digimon with the Ice Attribute. Its basic stats are Level 80, 330 HP, 140 Energy, 70 Crush, 85 Ability. It can be obtained through DigiDigits, Scanning Action, or Digi-Searcher after and its illusion are defeated at MAP 3 (?????). EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon's DigiDigits can be input once the player has obtained a Seraphimon, a Cherubimon (Good), and an Ophanimon. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Cherubimon (Good) digivolves from Antylamon at level 62 with Spirit 360 and Holy Experience 30000. It is also found in the far part of Highlight Heaven. Attacks *'Lightning Spear': Fires a spear of lightning. *'Holy Hug' (Heaven's Judgment): Summons a gigantic thundercloud, then drops innumerable lightning bolts on the opponent. Cherubimon (Evil) |to= |slide=Cherubimon (Good) |java=Tomomichi Nishimura |javan=(Adventure 02) |java2=Ryūzaburō Ōtomo |java2n=(Frontier) |enva=Paul St. Peter |partner=Willis |cards= , , , |n1=Kerpymon |n2=Kerpymon (Evil) |s1=Cherubimon (Good) }} Cherubimon (Evil) is an Angel Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Cherub. It is sometimes referred to as "Kerpymon" in American Bandai materials. It has the appearance of a beast, and uses mighty lightning techniques, whose strike is thought to be divine punishment.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/cherubimon-vice/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Cherubimon (Vice)] It was once a member of the Celestial Digimon, but a virus caused it to turn evil.Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Digimon Gallery: Cherubimon (Evil) Digimon Adventure 02: Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 D-Tector 3.0 Digimon Xros Wars Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Cherubimon (Evil) digivolves from Antylamon (Deva) at level 62 with Attack 300 and Dark Experience 23000. Cherubimon (Evil) can also be encountered in The Thriller Ruins part of Transfield. During the destruction of the virus (soon to be shown as grimmon) is seen at the Dark Terminal in Dusk. Attacks *'Lightning Spear': Fires a spear of lightning. *'Storm of Judgment'This attack is named "Holy Hug" on (Heaven's Judgment): Summons a giant thundercloud, then drops innumerable lightning bolts on the opponent. *'Terminal Judgment' (Final Judgment): An enhanced version of Storm of Judgment which increases the range and density of the lightning bolts. *'Thousand Spears' (Thousand Spear): An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which fires multiple spears of lightning. *'Lightning Blast': An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which greatly enlarges the spear fired. Notes and References